Bachelorette Party
by thefrostedrose
Summary: For Gallagher Rose's Friendship Challenge. Zach and Grant are given the task to spy on Abby's bachelorette party. They had no idea what they were in for. Oneshot.


**This is for Gallagher Rose's FRIENDSHIP CHALLENGE! Check out her profile for more! So, Happy Friendship Day!**

Zachary Goode and Grant Newman stood in the middle of NYC nightclub, Marquee, scanning the room nervously.

"Why the hell did Solomon make us do this again?" Grant wondered, looking into his Virgin Vodka Sour. Zach shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he would trust her enough by now." Grant cracked a smile.

"You can never trust a spy." In a matter of three days, Abby Cameron and Joe Solomon were getting married at The Pierre Hotel in New York City. Tonight was the night of Joe's bachelor party, and Zach and Grant had been looking forward to a night of partying, drinking, and hitting on girls. When they got there, however, they were not expecting Joe to tell them to go to Marquee and spy on Abby's bachelorette party for him.

"God, she'll notice we're here." Zach murmured, looking for Solomon's fiancé once again.

"Do you think she would ask us to stay? I've never been to a bachelorette party before." Grant wondered.

"Because bachelorette parties are for GIRLS, Grant." Zach sighed angrily. Abby was going to turn from peppy, ready to party princess to pissed bitch when she found out why they were there.

"We're probably missing all the hot strippers at Solomon's party." Grant fumed. Zach's eyes widened.

"Whatever you do, if Abby finds out we're here, do NOT mention strippers." Grant sighed dreamily.

"Do you think if I sneak her enough alcohol that she'll give me a strip tease?" Grant wondered out loud. Zach looked over at him, and rolled his eyes. "What, I've always had a thing for Ms. Cameron."

"You've never met her." Zach snorted.

"Well, I see her. And she's a hottie. Damn. Solomon's a lucky son of a bitch." Grant grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

"You don't know what she looks like." Zach reminded him.

"Well, a sexy girl with a crown and sash on that says 'Bachelorette' just walked in, and I can assume that's her." Zach was about to comment, but he realized that Abby was really in Marquee, surrounded by about twenty other attractive women. He could see why Grant thought she was hot – because she _was._ Zach sighed, relieved. Abby would be too busy to notice them. But then Abby caught his eye, and started walking towards them. Grant sighed giddily, in awe of her perfect 5'9" frame, short, strapless pink dress, long toned legs, and bouncy chestnut hair.

"Hello, boys." She grinned, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey." Grant waved giddily.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" Abby asked. Zach smirked.

"Probably not." She laughed. "Grant has a question for you." Zach said, looking over at Grant, who immediently tensed, and shook his head. "Come on, Grant. Ask her."

"Can I have a strip tease?" Grant blurted. Abby pondered the thought, and gave Grant a once over.

"If I get drunk enough." Abby shrugged. Grant's jaw dropped open in shock.

"ABBY! We're doing Scotch shots! Come on!" A tall blonde girl called, laughing. Abby looked back at them.

"Care to join us?" She asked, her mischievous smirk growing. Grant and Zach looked at each other. Grant grinned.

"Sure. I do want that strip tease, after all."

The next morning, Zach and Grant woke up in the Hilton Times Square's lobby, Zach clad in an oversized poncho, and Grant in a Statue of Liberty costume, with lipstick smudged on his cheek.

"What the hell happened last night?" Grant wondered, rubbing his head. He has probably consumed more alcohol in one night than he would in his entire life. Zach sat up.

"How the hell did we get here? And what the hell are we wearing?" Zach wondered, looking around. Grant looked at Zach and laughed.

"You look like shit, Zach."

"Same goes for you, Grant." There was a long silence, and Zach came to a conclusion. "We don't tell Solomon ANYTHING. He'd kill us if he found out we didn't know what happened at Abby's party." Grant nodded.

"Deal. One question, though."

"What?" Zach asked, annoyed.

"Do you think Abby ended up giving me a strip tease?" Zach snorted.

"You probably ended up giving HER one."

Two days later, Zach and Grant watched Joe Solomon marry Abby Cameron. At the reception, Joe walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." Joe grinned, clearly ecstatic.

"Congrats, Joe. You're a lucky man." Grant said, shaking his hand. Zach fought the urge to laugh.

"Thanks. I haven't seen you since my bachelor party! You guys missed a fun night." Zach and Grant looked at each other, and sighed.

"Sorry, man. We went back to your place to look for you, but you left. You didn't pick up your phone, so we bailed." Zach said quickly.

"What exactly happened at Abby's bachelorette, anyway?" Joe wondered.

"Uh…the usual. Girls dancing and drinking. It was over by 2:00am." Grant lied. Joe nodded slowly, not quite believing them, and walked away.

"That was a close one." Zach murmured, and froze when he saw Abby walking up to them. Grant grinned.

"Hey, Zach. Grant." Abby said, fighting back a smile when she looked at Grant.

"Congrats, Abby. You look amazing." Zach said, giving her a quick hug.

"You really do." Grant seconded, hugging her after Zach, his hands sinking lower and lower down her spine.

"Uh, thanks." Abby replied quickly, backing away from Grant. "I also want to say thanks for making my bachelorette party so much fun." Zach grinned.

"It would be better if we could remember it." Abby laughed, and the boys weren't expecting her to hand them a small digital camera.

"Maybe this will help." She said, smiling. "Bye." She waved flirtily before walking away. Zach looked at Grant before he turned it on. It held 200 pictures. Zach started slowly flipping through them. A lot of them were the boys and the girls partying at Marquee. One was of Grant chugging a bottle of Vodka.

"What responsible adults they were." Grant murmured. The next was of someone's bare ass. A random girl from the party had drawn a smiley face on it in black Sharpie. Zach squinted at the picture.

"I think that's my ass." He murmured. He looked at it harder, and he could see his black hair near the top of the picture. "That IS my ass."

"Do I even want to know?" A bright voice said from behind him, and he turned around to see Cammie staring at the picture, trying not to laugh.

"Please tell me to never party with your aunt again." Zach smiled, kissing Cammie quickly and wrapping his arm around her. Grant continued to flip through pictures, which included Zach giving a piggy back ride to a girl on West 26th street, Grant with his arms around two attractive blondes, Zach doing a cartwheel in Chelsea Park, and finally Abby doing a Jell-O shot on Grant's bare abs.

"Sexy!" Grant murmured. "Damn, I wish I could remember that."

"What did you just say?" A harsh voice said from behind him, and Grant turned around to see Bex glaring at the camera.

"Uh, Bex, hey…" Grant murmured.

"You have three seconds."

"What?"

"1…2…" Bex started, and Grant's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit." He murmured, and took off running, nearly knocking over one of the waiters who was carrying champagne.

"GRANT NEWMAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bex screamed, running after Grant, Zach and Cammie laughing.

"Have fun with Grant at Abby's bachelorette?" Cammie laughed. Zach smiled.

"What goes on between brothers, stays between brothers."


End file.
